Giant Drink
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: [OneShot]Yeah...let's just say randomness, old giant monster movies, and Ranma cliches inspired this.


Giant Drink  
By Hiro Konobu

"I Hiro Konobu only own my fanfics, and this first foray into Ranma 1/2 fanfiction.

(We start off by seeing Ranma talking to a shopkeeper)

"So I hear that you have you something that can get rid of my fiance problem for good." Ranma said to said shopkeeper

"I can but how much do you have on you?" The shopkeeper said.

"What are you getting at about money?" Ranma said confused.

"Hey I'm just a shopkeeper trying to keep her business a float with money, but still how much money do you have on you?" The shopkeeper said with a hint of greed in her voice, and holding a vial of liquid in which she will still hold till otherwise said.

"Why do you want to know? Greedy little person." Ranma said suspiciously, also somewhat ignoring the fact the shopkeeper was a girl.

"You know the amount of moolah, cash, dinero, green..." The shopkeeper said before she got interrupted by Ranma.

"What are you getting at, because I really don't understand what you meant by those last statements." Ranma said confused.

"Look kid do you have the goods or not? Because this story isn't going anywhere." The shopkeeper said.

"Exactly besides we might be confusing the readers, so do you have what I want or don't you? I have better things to do with my time." Ranma said slightly angry.

"...Let me put it bluntly do you want to get rid of your fiancee problem or not." The shopkeeper said in a blunt-like tone.

"Yes I do, besides it wasn't my choice for a fiancee anyway. I blame it on my father and his need wanting to join the "Anything Goes" schools together." Ranma said pouting.

"So do you still want to get rid of your fiancee problem or not." The shopkeeper said still holding the vial up.

"Of course I do! So stop playing games and tell me how much it is already!" Ranma said getting very frustrated.

"Simply put 500 yen please." The shopkeeper said holding her hand out.

"Okay I'll pay it you greedy little...wait a minute are you related to a certain wizard?" Ranma said stopping before he said that word, while paying the money to the shopkeeper.

"No, but I am related to a guy named Hachi by being her granddaughter." The shopkeeper said handing the Ranma the vial.

"So is there anything I should look out for with this drink?" Ranma said as he grabbed the vial.

"Yes, there is don't mix the power in any type of energy drink, however soda and or such are fine." The shopkeeper said.

"I got it, don't mix it any energy drinks...I wonder why" Ranma said and thought as he exited the store.

(Meanwhile at the Tendo residence, Akane is somewhat oblivious to Ranma's disappearance at the time.)

"Sis, you know where Ranma is? I'm done cooking something and I want him to try it out." Akane said.

"You know I have no clue, though no offense sis but anyone would leave if they saw, heard, smelled, and finally taste your food because it's...well rubbish." Nabiki said very bluntly.

"It's not that bad..." Akane said sweatdropped.

"Well have you forgot about that one time you made everyone sick with that thing, what was called that you called that mutated dish?"

"It was supposed to be lemon chicken, and it didn't make you that sick." Akane said trying to defend herself.

"Well after it made us all throw up, we were sick all day." Nabiki said.

"I'm not that bad of a cook am I mean I've cooked something tasty haven't I?" Akane said knowing that anyone who've seen how she cooks in the series is horrible at it...or something.

"Let me put it this way, hickory-dickory-dock your cooking blows. Ooh!" Nabiki said before leaving the room after her slightly OOC moment.

"Wait a minute what does my bad cooking have to do with Ranma being gone where is he?" Akane said.

"I'm back from my walk to try to avoid Akane's bad cooking." Ranma said as he entered the room, with a strange bag in his hand.

"Speak of the devil, you're back, also I have two questions for you, why did you insult my cooking, and what's in the bag." Akane said somewhat angry at Ranma's statement.

"One, because you can't cook worth anything, I still remember that chicken incident some time ago, secondly it's nothing that you'd be interested in." Ranma said walking up to his room, while successfully getting Akane angry in the process.

"Ranma!" This was all Akane could say after Ranma's statement.

(Meanwhile we see Ranma up in his room getting his concoction ready)

"As soon I mix this with something besides an energy drink my not described fiance problem will be over...though I need to grab myself something besides an energy drink for it to work to supplement the other drink." Ranma said as he went down stairs to grab himself another drink, though Akane comes into his room with something that looks similar to the first drink he had.

"Stupid Ranma, he will pay for talking about my cooking like that...the strange thing is how will I even know this drink I got at a certain shopkeeper's place the other day work...stupid author and his overabundance of bad jokes and plot holes." Akane said as she exited his room swapping the drinks, and yeah a bit of clarification, yes it's an energy drink, a few minutes later Ranma returned with his said drink.

"Okay now to get rid of my fiance problem for good." Ranma said as he mixed the drinks together, however when drinks it something goes wrong, and since the author isn't very good at transformation style stuff we skip to after his transformation. "WTF? That drink turned me into some kind of huge foxgirl...wow, how somewhat cliche." Ranma said shocked at his transformation, and for those who need a visual just think of what female Ranma would be as a giant foxgirl.

"No captain obvious." Akane said also somewhat shocked at what happened.

"Akane, I don't think you'd want to piss off the giant foxgirl, all for the sake of poking fun at giant monster movies." Nabiki said to Akane.

"Why not I have all right...aah!" Akane said as she was picked up by said foxgirl.

"This is why...you shouldn't piss off the foxgirl." Ranma said as he's holding Akane in his hands.

"Well what did I say to get you angry?" Akane said doing a bad job of hiding her anger.

"Well you did call me captain obvious, brick-like macho chick." Ranma said very angrily.

"Ranma!...If my hands were free I'd summon my mallet to whack you to the point of impact." Akane said still in her mad mood, during that statement some tanks and military types appear around her and Ranma.

"Giant foxgirl, stop your not so victorious parade, stop referencing Naruto, and put the girl down at this moment." One of the military types said.

"Oh, like she's really going to do that, honestly, and you referenced Advance Wars yourself by the way. One of the other military types said.

"What makes you think...that." One of the military types said before Ranma had destroyed some of the tanks that had been positioned.

"Why would you think I'd go down without a fight, besides you don't get to be a giant foxgirl all the time." Ranma said seemingly enjoying this, destroying everything in his path.

"Well all we can do is call "him" right now." One of the military types said.

"Excuse me sir but who is "him"? One of the other military types said.

"You know that "him" you call when you're making giant monster movie parodies...and not the "him" from the "Powerpuff Girls" mind you." One of the military types said.

"Riigghht..." One of the other military types said, after that was said a giant green monster comes out of a conveniently placed ocean.

"So Akane you know who that is?" Ranma said confused.

"I also don't have the slightest clue to who it is either Ranma." Akane said also confused.

(Just then two random people realize who it is)

"Run it's "Godzilla!" The first person said pointing before another person came up right behind him.

"It may look like "Godzilla", but due to international copyright law it's not." The second person said.

"Still we should run like it is "Godzilla!" The first person said still pointing.

"So which is it?" The second person said, before they both screamed out loud.

"So what's that thing?" Ranma said as that thing roared.

"I think it's supposed to be some bad rip off of Godzilla." Akane said as the rip off Godzilla got closer, and now breathing behind Ranma's back.

"Hang on a minute..." Ranma said punching the rip off Godzilla, and sending him flying.

"Ranma was that really necessary?" Akane said shaking her head.

"Why yes it was Akane. Now to find the tallest building in Nerima." Ranma said in a somewhat excited mood.

"How come you need the tallest building?" Akane said.

"Well it's a monster movie cliche, I thought it would fit the mood better."

"...Ok, well you could try the school building no one is going to be there since it's Sunday...I think." Akane said.

"You know, I have one question for you Akane where's Kuno at, you'd think that with me holding you captive he'd pull off something stupid to save you?" Ranma said as he climbed the school, unaware of a bi-plane showing up.

"Foul foxgirl you leave my raven haired goddess alone!" Kuno said trying to attack the foxgirl but with no success as it was knocked away.

"Well I guess that answered my question." Ranma said as she started climbing to the top of the building.

"Ok why did you need to climb it?" Akane said.

"Remember Akane it fits with monster movie cliches...like King Kong." Ranma said before she gets knocked off by that rip off Godzilla character that he punched earlier...apparently her punch sent him round the world, also he got knocked out, thanks to this.

(The next day)

"What a weird, but strangely captivating dream." Ranma said as he saw the remnants of his drink that he used. "...Worst...copout...ever!" Ranma said as the fic ends.

End One-shot.

"Okay this idea was more or less random based that came up with becoming a cat of some kind, so I thought why not make him a foxgirl, and when I had originally wrote the first version of this I had Nabiki do the drink switching, and the giant monster thing came up randomly."


End file.
